Is HE Psycho?
by JustCallMeAzi
Summary: Siwon bukan cemburu karena yesung mungkin selingkuh dengan heechul. Itu tidak mungkin. Siwon tidak suka karena saat yesung dan heechul berbincang. Heechul membuat yesung tidak nyaman. Siwon tahu itu dari gerak-gerik yesung. Siwon tidak suka ada yang membuat yesung-nya merasa tidak nyaman./"Kau mau aku apakan jalang?"/WONSUNG/YEWON/PSYCHO
1. Chapter 1

Is he psycho?!

.

2014©yeyepapo

.

Pairing: Wonsung/Yewon, Leeteuk

.

Genre: drama, angst, psychological, mystery

.

Warning: shounen-ai, TYPO

.

LATE UPDATE

For other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.

FOR SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY

.

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena saya berutang I MISS YOU sama HYUNG?! Dan lama banget ga update, itu di karenakan aq yang sibuk kuliah n mulai kerja, dan kerjaku itu bukan di depan laptop/computer jadi aq ga bisa nulis yg panjang2 makanya ini ff aku tulis lewat android n blackberry jadi g panjang. Sekali lagi ff ini ga tau bakal update cepet apa enggak hehehe mianhae

.

ONE MORE TIME

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

ENJOY

.

Bukan. Bukan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat saat dia bahagia. Tapi lebih terlihat seperti seringai. aku takut. sangat takut.

keoverprotectivannya.

kekakuanya dalam bersosial.

aku bahkan bersumpah hanya melihat dia tersenyum kepada orang lain-selain aku-hanya beberapa kali. itupun karena aq mendelik padanya karena melihat dia selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"wonnie, apa yang kau lakukan?'

aku menghampirinya yang herjongkok di sudut taman belakang rumah kami. begitu aq berada di sampingnya aq langsung terkejut.

" ... wonnie kau apakan tupai itu?"

didepan siwon. ada bangkai hewan dengan bulu berwarna coklat disertai darah. bentuknya sebenarnya terlihat mengenaskan. leher tupai itu nyaris putus dan tubuh binatang kecil itu seperti baru saja di cacah secara brutal. mungkin jika kau tidak teliti kau tidak akan tahu binatang apa itu.

"ah.. yesungie... aq hanya membunuhnya... dia sudah merusak tanaman bungamu.. "

siwon menjawab dengan senyum tipis.

aku semakin takut padanya. dulu dia pernah menabrak seekor anjing di jalan saat megendarai mobil denganku. tapi dia sama sekali tak berhenti untuk menguburnya atau melihat apakah anjing itu masih hidup.

.

"aku takut hyung dia sangat kejam sampai membunuh tupai kecil tak berdosa itu... dia bahkan tak merasa berdosa."

aku menumpahkan ketakutanku kepada hyungku-leeteuk.

leeteuk hyung memandangiku sayu.

"aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ini padamu. tapi aku takut kau akan marah.."

aku menatapnya bingung.

"hahhh... dari pengamatanku yg seorang psikolog. selama 2 bulan kau menjalin hubungan dengannya aku tau kalau siwon memiliki masalah dengan psikisnya. dia terlihat susah mengontrol emosinya dan cenderung tertutup. aku takut dia tergolong psycho..."

aku menatapnya marah.

"maksudmu apa hyung.. kau mau bilang kalau siwon itu gila? siwon itu pembunuh?"

aku menatapnya sengit. leeteuk hyung hanya balas menatapku dengan wajah serba salah.

"kau boleh tak percaya pada hyung. tapi hyung bilang seperti itu karena hyung takut terjadi sesuatu yg buruk padamu jika kalian brtengkar dan siwon melakukan hal yg menakutkan."

aku bangkit hendak pergi meninggalkan hyungku itu. aq marah padanya. bagaimana bisa dia berbicara seperti itu tentang siwon yang notabene adalah tunangan adiknya. aku tak habis pikir. aku baru saja akan melangkah saat leeteuk hyung mencekal lenganku dan menariku untuk duduk kembali.

"aku belum selesai bicara yesungie..."

"aku sudah tidak berminat mendengarkan bicaramu hyung."

kusentakan genggamannya.

"baik jika kau marah. hyung paham. tapi hyung hanya mau memeberikan ini."  
leeteuk hyung menyerahkan sebuah memori card padaku.

"bukalah di laptop saat siwon tidak ada di dekatmu."

.

aku tak yakin dengan keputusanku sendiri. 1 minggu setelah aku bertemu dengan hyungku aku baru membuka memori card yang dia berikan padaku. tapi saat tahu isinya adalah psikologi test aku langsung membuangnya. tapi aku masih ingat 4 pertanyaan yg digunakan untuk mengetes apakah yg dites termasuk seorang psycho atau bukan.

setelah 2 minggu menimbang-nimbang aku berencana akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada siwon setelah makan malam dan jawabannya akan aku email ke leeteuk hyung.

AUTHOR POV

suara denting garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring keramik menghiasi suasana makan malam dua orang kekasih yang hidup dalam satu rumah itu. yesung terlihat gugup karena dia sudah memantabkan niat untuk mengetes psikologi siwon . begitu acara makan malam itu selesai. yesung langsung menarik siwon menuju ruang tivi dan segera duduk bersampingan.

"siwonnie. aku mendapatkan tugas dari dosen filsafah untuk memecahkan sebuah teka-teki. kau mau membantu?"  
siwon hanya mengangguk.

"dengarkan pertanyaannya baik-baik ya... soal pertama... ...Ada seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang sedang berulang tahun, dia mendapatkan kado sebuah sepatu dan sepeda, tapi dia sangat marah. Kenapa dia marah?"  
Yesung menatap siwon yang masih menatap wajah tenang.

"Mungkin karena kakinya buntung,,,"

Jawaban siwon membuat yesung terdiam sejenak.

"Okay. Berati jawaban wonnie 'karena buntung' okay.. Pertanyaan ke dua... Ada 2 orang kakak beradik perempuan bernama jesica dan krystal. Suatu hari ibu mereka meninggal, dan saat pemakaman ibunya, jesica melihat seorang lelaki tampan dan dia langsung jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Tapi sayangnya setelah pemakaman selesai jesica tidak pernah bertemu lelaki itu. Hingga suatu hari jesica membunuh krystal. Kenapa jesica membunuh krystal...?"  
yesung terdiam sejenak menunggu jawaban siwon yang masih terlihat tenang.

"Ehm.. Singkat saja.. Jesica membunuh adiknya agar dia bisa melihat pemuda itu lagi saat pemakaman.. Begitu.."  
Yesung semakin terkejut. Walau dia tidak memiliki bekal ilmu psykologi tapi dia tetap merasa kalau jawaban siwon terlalu kejam dan jahat.

"Kau kenapa sungie baby? Apa kau kurang puas?"  
Yesung langsung menggeleng kikuk.

"Tidak-tidak.. Tidak wonnie,"  
Yesung membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai kembali bertanya.

"Pertanyaan ketiga, suatu malam kau sedang menginap di hotel dan kamarmu berada di lantai 10, saat kau sedang berdiri di balkon, kau melihat kebawah dan kau melihat seorang pria membunuh seorang wanita. Tiba-tiba pembunuh itu menatapmu dan mengacung-acungkan pisaunya yang berlumur darah padamu. Apa maksud dari gerakan tangan pembunuh itu?"

Di pertanyaam ketiga ini siwon terlihat berfikir lebih keras.

"Emm... Mungkin dia bermaksud mengancamku untuk tutup mulut..."  
Yesung mengangguk setuju dengan jawaban siwon, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga tak tahu arti jawaban siwon.

"Apa masih ada pertanyaan lagi baby?" Pertanyaan siwon mengagetkan yesung, tapi dia langsung menetralkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ah, ne satu lagi... Suatu hari kau mengetahui, musuh besarmu yang sangat kau benci dan sangat ingin kau bunuh terperangkap di sebuah lemari, pertanyaannya, bagaimana caramu membunuhnya?"

"Karena dia adalah musuh yang paling aku benci, maka aku akan menyeretnya keluar dan menariknya dengan mobil atau sepeda motor sampai mati..."

Yesung memasang wajah shocknya. Tapi segera dia ubah menjadi wajah netralny.

"Baiklah,,, terimakasih sayang aku mau menyalinnya ke laptopku dulu,,,,"  
Yesung segera bergegas menuju kamar untuk menulis jawaban siwon sebelum dia lupa.

Begitu yesung selesai mengetik jawaban siwon secara rinci dan sama persis. Yesung segera mengetik alamat e-mail leeteuk dan langsung mengirimnya.

5 menit kemudian yesung mendapatkan balasan dari leeteuk. Sepertinya leeteuk memang sedang membuka internet.

Mata yesung langsung membola melihat jawaban balasan leeteuk.

'Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau tulis yesungie, aku sungguh berharap itu bohong... Karena kalau benar berati psikis tunanganmu sangat tidak sehat. Aku sarankan kau segera meninggalkan dia, aku tak mau kau terluka saat siwon marah dan hilang kendali.

Dari keempat jawaban yang kau kirim 3 diantaranya menunjukan kalau dia itu psikopat. Jangan buat dia marah ataupun kecewa ne... Jika kau masih menganggapku hyungmu ikuti perkataan hyung ne '

Yesung terdiam menatap layar komputernya shock.

"Baby kau sedang apa?"  
Yesung kaget langsung membalik badan dan menutupi layar laptopnya dengan punggungnya.

TBC or END?

Ff ini terinspirasi dengan kejadian akhir2 ini di berita yang memberitakan tentang orang2 psycho yang bunuh orang tanpa perasaan.

Aku ada kuis nih buat yang review, tolong pertanyaan yesung buat siwon itu juga dijawab sama reader. Menurut reader aja ya nanti kalo banyak yang minat aq posting lebih cepet karena ini dah aq ketik di bb sebagian lanjutannya

Sekali lagi review dengan jawaban kamu kamu kalau berkenan :)

Yeyepapo


	2. Chapter 2

Is he psycho?!

.

2

.

2014©yeyepapo

.

Pairing: Wonsung/Yewon, Leeteuk

.

Genre: drama, angst, psychological, mystery

.

Warning: shounen-ai, TYPO

.

LATE UPDATE

For other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.

FOR SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY

.

.

Siwon menatap yesung dengan mata tajam penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau sedang apa yesungie?"

Yesung terlihat semakin panik. Dengan pelan di menjauh dari laptop dan menutupnya tanpa mematikan dulu daya laptopnya. Yesung merasa dia tidak boleh panik agar siwon tidak curiga dan marah padanya.

Dia harus berpura-pura.

"Bukan apa-apa sayang, aku barusan menulis jawabanmu tadi ke laptop.."

Siwon mulai melunakan tatapannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku kira kau sedang selingkuh.. Kalau sampai selingkuh akan aku hajar selingkuhanmu..."

Yesung menghampiri siwon dan merangkul leher siwon.

"Aku itu setia. Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu .."

Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir joker siwon.

Cup 

Kecupan lembut yang lama. Tapi kelamaan mulai menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh ĊίήƮӛ dari mereka berdua. 

. 

Terik matahari membangunkan siwon dari tidur lelapnya. Tapi begitu dia mnegetahui kekasihnya yang biasanya tidur di sampingnya tidak ada maka dia mulai panik. Dia segera menuju ke dapur, tapi di sana dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa hanya sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dan sebuah note bertuliskan.

'Aku ada kuliah pagi hari ini, maaf tidak pamit. Aku akan pulang jam 1 nanti saranghae.'

Siwon hanya membaca note itu dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat tingkah yesung semalam. Dia langsung menuju ke kamar hendak mencari laptop yesung dan mencari tahu apa yang dia lakukan semalam hingga membuat siwon curiga setengah mati.  
Tapi setelah kembali memasuki kamarnya, dia tidak menemukan laptop yesung, sepertinya dia membawanya ke kampus.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku yesung?"

Wajah siwon terlihat menggelap dan buku-buku jarinya memutih karena terkepal terlalu kuat. 

. 

Yesung memainkan chocolate ice milk-nya. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat meminumnya, walau dia membelinya sendiri.

"Yesung, boleh aku bergabung?"

Yesung sontak mendongak dan menemukan sahabat baik hyungnya.

"Tentu hyung, tumben sekali seorang heechul hyung yang merupakan dosen di fakultas kedokteran mampir ke kantin fakultas sastra yang jauh ini?"

Heechul terkekeh pelan, dia menyeruput americano panasnya.

"Ehm,,, sebenarnya aku kesini karena aku penasaran."

Heechul menggantung kalimatnya.

"Penasaran?"

"Ya, penasaran kenapa hyungmu semalam terlihat gelisah dan sampai tidak bisa tidur.?!"

Yesung yesung memandang heechul bingung.

"Hah kau bingung bagaimana bisa aku tahu? Sudah 2 hari ini aku menginap di apartemen hyungmu itu karena apartemenku sedang di renovasi. Sekarang jawab aku, apa kau tahu sesuatu? Apa kalian bertengkar?" 

Yesung menunduk, menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan seperti ini. Pembicaraan menyangkut keluarga dan kehidupannya. Apalagi mereka mau membicarakannya di tempat umum.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa hyung, hanya masalah kecil antara kami.."

. 

Siwon mengamati yesung yang terlihat bercengkerama dengan heechul, siwon mengenal pria yang merupakan dosen itu. Tapi saat ini siwon sepertinya tidak suka melihat heechul dan yesung berbincang.  
Bukan.  
Siwon bukan cemburu karena yesung mungkin selingkuh dengan heechul. Itu tidak mungkin. Siwon tidak suka karena saat yesung dan heechul berbincang. Heechul membuat yesung tidak nyaman. Siwon tahu itu dari gerak-gerik yesung.

Siwon tidak suka ada yang membuat yesung-nya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau mau aku apakan jalang?"

.

Yesung memasukan alat tulisnya kedalam tas ransel warna abu-abu miliknya. Dia segera keluar ruang kelas dan menuju parkiran mobil. Tapi belum sampai di parkiran mobil, dia melihat seorang namja yang merupakan adik tingkatnya berlari menuju arahnya.

"Sunbae, yesung sunbae... Hah hah hah.."

Yesung tersenyum geli melihat namja di depannya itu yang terengah-engah.

"Kau kenapa taemin?"

"Hah.. Aku mau meminjam buku panduan sastra yang biasa di pakai profesor jung... Hah ... aku mau meng-copy beberapa lembar. Hah.."

Yesung tersenyum dan mulai mengambil buku yang taemin maksud di tasnya. Untung dia membawa buku itu.

"Ini buku yang kau maksud, taemin-ie. Untung aku membawanya.. Kau boleh meminjamnya tapi lusa kau harus sudah mengembalikannya padaku okay.. Karena aku ada kelas prof jung lusa..."  
Yesung mengulurkan buku Чªήğ dimaksud pada taemin. Dan taemin menerimanya denga wajah cerah. 

"Gamsahamnida sunbae... Saranghae.."

Cup 

Tanpa diduga, entah karena terlalu senang atau memang itu kebiasaan seorang taemin. Dia mengecup pipi yesung singkat.

Hal itu tentu membuat yesung terkaget-kaget.

"Hehe mianhae sunbae, kebiasaanku di itali terbawa .."

Taemin terlihat gugup.

Yesung, setelah mampu menetralisir kekagetannya, dia hanya tersenyum dan mengacak surai almond taemin. Maklum.

. 

Siwon kembali ke kampus yesung setelah dia menyelesaikan 'urusan'nya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil audi hitam miliknya setelah dia berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang kampus yesung. Dia menyapu pemandangan sekitarnya dan menemukan yesung yang tengah berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Siwon bisa melihat jelas tubuh yesung walau jarak mereka sekitar 200 meter. Pandanga siwon yang semula tenang berubah benci saat ada seorang namja dengan postur lebih kecil dari yesung menghampiri yesung.

Setelah namja kecil itu menerima sebuah buku, namja itu langsung mencium pipi yesung. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang amarah siwon. Dia segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengawasi yesung yang sudah menyetir mobilnya keluar dari area kampus.

Sepertinya yesung tidak menyadari mobil siwon yang terparkir di depan gerbang kampus.  
Siwon menyalakan mobilnya saat melihat sebuah sedan hitam metalik keluar dari gerbang setelah mobil yesung, mobil itu di supiri oleh namja kecil yang tadi dengan seenak jidatnya mencuri cium pipi yesung.  
Siwon mengikuti mobil itu.

TBC

Anyeong maaf update lama ya hehe yang lain pun belom bisa update hehe

Okay untuk chapter 1 saya kasih tahu kenapa siwon bisa di golongkan sebagai psycho.

Pertanyaannya

Siwon menjawab karena kaki anak itu bunting, jawaban seorang yang normal akan lebih cenderung ke ANAK ITU TIDAK SUKA, ATAU UKURANNYA TIDAK PAS. Dan jawaban siwon yang terlalu kejam dan tanpa ragu membuktikan bahwa jalan pikirannya itu sangat cepat dan cenderung menjorok ke hal yang keji.

Jawaban yang menunjukan kalau dia adalah orang yang masih normal adalah mungkin karena MENGINGINKAN WARISAN, KARENA JESICA MELIHAT KRISTAL BERSAMA PEMUDA ITU dan jawaban yang tidak menjorok ke hal yang memang harus membunuh hanya karena ingin melihat pemuda itu.

Jawaban pertanyaan ketiga siwon memang tidak menunjukan kalau dia psycho, karena memang jawabannya adalah jawaban yang umum dan pasti terpikir oleh orang banyak. Sedangkan jawaban yang menunjukan ke psycho-an adalah PEMBUNUH ITU MENUDING-NUDING KARENA DIA BERMAKSUD "DIAM DITEMPATMU, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KARENA KAU MELIHATKU MEMBUNUHNYA.."

Ini memang pertanyaan yang mengharuskan kamu menjawab dengan cara membunuh, karena dengan begitu kita bisa melihat tingkat kekejaman seseorang saat terpepet maupun mendendam. Jawaban yang menunjukan kenormalan adalah jawaban dimana KAMU MEMBUNUH MUSUHMU DENGAN SEKALI TINDAKAN, TANPA MENYAKITI/MENYIKSA. Jika jawabannya dengan disiksa terlebih dahul/dikeluarkan dari lemari baru di bunuh maka orang itu cenderung psycho.

Sekian penjelasan dari saya, jika ada kurang-kurangnya saya mohon maaf #plakk hehe

Bagaimana? Sudah tahu hasil dari kondisi psykologi masing2?

Untuk chap depan adalah bagian penyisaan, tapi karena saya ga suka gore, mungkin ga bakal seserem film2 gore, hanya 'sedikit' kejam mungkin hehe

Review juseyo

Menerima kritik dan saran


End file.
